


Johnlock drabble (John's POV)

by inkstainedhands



Series: alone together [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedhands/pseuds/inkstainedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John imagines things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock drabble (John's POV)

Sometimes John imagines things. In the night, when the dull ache in his leg becomes a burning pain that blazes across his entire body, Sherlock wanders into his mind. Any normal person would be ashamed of the ideas his sleepless brain conjures up, but not John. He has no shame left. He's broken, and everyone knows. Crying was not a problem, not usually, but this... this was different. That day, John Watson cried as a child cries; unrestrained and deafening. So now, in the eerie quiet hours between sunset and dawn, he lets himself imagine. The images are never anything big, no grand reveal, no dramatic reunion, just Sherlock. Sherlock pulling back the covers to wrap himself up in John's arms and sleep. John knows- he knows that Sherlock's dead, and even if he weren't that wouldn't happen. But it feels less real this way, and he'll cling to that feeling for however long he can. It's never long. Hard as he tries, sleep is always waiting on the sidelines, and it always wins. He'll wake up in a cold sweat later, the feeling of Sherlock's blood on his hands seared into his memory, but it's fine. It's fine, because at least he can still feel something.


End file.
